


Love Language

by OnyourRadar



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, happy boys, unrelated scenarios, will always be happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyourRadar/pseuds/OnyourRadar
Summary: How I say I love you.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Love Language

**Author's Note:**

> just some prompts. Will add when I write more. Hope you enjoy!

"Okay, it's a date. Be ready, bright and early, Lallemant."

It's said with little intention.

Date. Lucas curls his tongue around the word and licks it with longing. He wants it to mean something.

He wants Eliott to say it with every intention—sure as the way his teeth clicks on the 't' just after Lucas says _yes_ , with a grin on his face and an ache in his chest.

Lucas wants every single on of their "dates" to carry the weight of feelings that cross that bridge of friendship into the territory of something a little more murky. A territory that is more than friends.

He doesn't want "date" to mean meeting Eliott for breakfast croissants at his favorite cafe and not being able to greet him with a kiss to his cheeks—or his dusty rose lips stretched in a wide grin just at the sight of Lucas.

But where he stands now, Lucas hasn't crossed that bridge yet. Right now, his feet stutters to a stop—steps away from Eliott—before he can let himself go. He stops before he can get close enough where his fingers might be tempted to reach out and weave his fingers with Eliott's to create a basket where their palms could hold their love.

No. Lucas knows that date means something different to Eliott than it means for Lucas. But he tells Eliott, yes, every time because he'd rather have something than nothing.

So he finds himself sitting on the train feeling the heat emitting from the other body pressed close, thighs almost touching. Lucas sitting back against his seat while Eliott leans forward, elbows on his knees so he could look past Lucas and out the window. They both look skeptically at the grey clouds sitting heavy in the sky.

Eliott promises a trip to the zoo. The hour and forty-five minute train ride is well worth a day spent with Eliott though, so Lucas doesn't complain.

"Looks like it's going to rain," Eliott said.

Those grey-blue eyes, reflecting the weather outside, flicker over to Lucas and Lucas doesn't even blink, now, at the way his his heart quivers in place.

The reaction has become common place.

He snorts a laugh and grins.

"I think it'll hold off," Lucas hums, looking back out the window. He really doesn't, but Lucas could careless if it were to rain while they stand next to each other under a broken sky, looking at animals behind the safety of glass or up high, away at a safe distance.

"Is this a bet, Lallemant?"

"What does the winner get?" Lucas throws back, wryly.

"Hmm, how about—winner gets to ask for one thing of their choosing."

Lucas thinks on it for a second, pretending to not feel the way those eyes stare so intently at him, waiting.

"Has to be reasonable though, Demaury—I can't have you asking for my skin care routine. Somethings need to be kept a secret."

Eliott laughs the way Lucas expects. Nose crinkling mouth opening wide and unrestrained. His eyes close like the action is pure bliss and Lucas is lost in the sound of it.

"Keep your secrets, Lu. Bet."

They shake on it like they always do and Lucas does his best to memorize the heat of the painter's skin, the bumps and dips of tiny scars from being nicked over the years. He burns the feeling of Eliott into his memory before it's gone.

When Eliott pulls away, Lucas keeps that smile but he doesn't like the heavy feeling that sits inside him. A feeling that makes him think he might just do something stupid, say something that he's been trying to hide.

He does his best to ignore it but finds it hard. Hard with the way Eliott pays at the gate but only after he promises Lucas can pay for Lunch.

Or hard because Eliott sees the sign for the the nocturnal exhibits and out of excitement reaches down and grabs Lucas' hands, leading him in the right direction.

Lucas is left to stare at Eliott as the jog together, connected at the hand and Eliott doesn't seem to care at the looks that are sent their way.

But Lucas doesn't care either. Because all he really sees is the way the wind that has picked up to a soft howling in the short time they've arrived and the way it whips Eliott's hair playfully.

Eyes darting down to where they are connected and Lucas bites at his bottom lip as he holds back the urge to squeeze his fingers in a move to say, _I'm here and I love you._

It feels almost like he just might. Like he's going to let the wind carry him as he tells Eliott just how he feels but the moment is over. Gone, and they are covered in a darkness surrounded by plexiglass and black lights.

He shakes from his stupor and imagines that Eliott looks back at him, maybe even looks down at where they were holding hands, the softest smile playing on his face. Lucas thinks maybe its the complete silence that fills the room. He reads the sign, bathed in red light, telling him to respect the animals.

Moving through the room, Lucas sticks close to Eliott. He smiles as they find themselves in front of the raccoons, scurrying their way across the dirt behind plexiglass, emulating a natural habitat.

"They're being rehabilitated before being released into the wild." Eliott's whisper is a ghost of a sound, fingers pointing to the sign.

"I want to free all the little animals."

And before the words fully register Lucas is already planning a potential break-in with Eliott just to give his big heart what he wants.

"Let's do it. Lets free them all." He whispers back.

The smile Eliott throws his way is worth every impulsive word. Every impulsive decision made that only helps to build the feeling inside him instead of tearing it down.

Eliott tilts his head the slightest, those eyes slitted and staring Lucas down like he attempts to dissect him with just a look. Lucas is afraid that he wears his love on his face and in his eyes so he looks away, stares at a fennec fox darting back and forth in its enclosure.

He relates to its panicked state, feeling his heart jumping and pressing tightly against his ribs as Eliott leans close till his lips are close to Lucas ears, voice coming out in a gentle caress,

"I'll make a criminal out of you yet, Lallemant. "

But Lucas thinks its pointless. He feels already completely ruined. His feelings corrupted with something he might call love.

He scoffs and swallows those thoughts down, arms crossed lightly across his abdomen.

"C'mon, let's go see the penguins."

The moment they step out there is an oppressive air and Lucas can smell the scent of rain chasing after them. It's a minute into their walk across the grounds when Lucas feels the first drop on his cheek, then another wetting the front of his shirt.

He looks and finds that Eliott is sraring at him, steps slowing and a shit eating grin on his face.

Then two drops on his forehead. Two becomes five and in a matter of seconds the sky breaks and they are nowhere near cover.

Water rains down on the both of them and Lucas feels his clothing get heavy. His shirt clings to his body and his jeans become tacky, weighted as it glues to his skin—but his heart grows light.

Eliott pulls him under a shop awning and the look in his eyes is wild, free.

Exhilarated. Like everything was exactly how he wanted it. There, in the dim greyness of a storm, the wind biting in its kiss against their skin;hair hanging low in front of their eyes, plastered to their foreheads and chest heaving from the effort of finding shelter, Lucas finds that feeling he has been trying to ignore, swirling inside him- unsettled and ready to be voiced.

He watches Eliott and everything feels like its raging inside him. Like the storm has taken up residence in his lungs, in his heart and in his head.

Brighter. Like Eliott is made to wear droplets of rain on his lashes—like the swirl of a storm only exists so that Lucas might see Eliott so _clearly_. Because he does. His blue eyes mapping out the lines of happiness on Eliott's face.

He traces the droplets of water that run down the curve of a cheek and wants to catch it in the palms of his hand.

Lucas feels like things can't go wrong and he is so scared of what he feels because it crests into a crescendo, matching the storm that splashes water at the two of them, and he finds himself saying—

"I love you,"

—against the roaring storm that surrounds them. The perfection.

"God, I love you so much." He shivers and blinks away water. His words echoed back at him. Words that has Eliott freezing in place and staring at him wide eyed, standing there a head a taller, shocked.

Lucas is scared. Scared that this feeling that has been building inside him all day, has reached a point that he doesn't care about the out come.

He doesn't care about how Eliott might react, because if he didn't say something in this moment he might never have said anything at all.

He clenches his teeth against the cold—against the fact that Eliott has yet to say anything back—but he hasn't left so Lucas tries again.

"Did you hear me? I said I lov—"

Eliott interrupts him with a press of cooled lips against his own. He feels the fingers on his chin. Gripping and he sighs into the kiss. Melts like he is all warmed despite where they both stand. The mold of lips against his is everything he imagines. Lucas thinks, this is how it will always feel. When they are happy, when they are angry, when they are sad.

Lucas knows that it will always feel right, like they belong together. He presses closer, chuckling lightly as their noses bump in his excitement.

When Eliott pulls away, Lucas opens his eyes that he hadn't realized closed. He looks out at the pouring rain and back at Eliott.

"I won the bet—I want to kiss you." Again. Eliott speaks a little breathless, pupils blown wide and lips displaying his happiness.

"You just did."

Eliott shrugs.

"Yeah, but that was because I wanted to—this one would be because I won the bet."

Lucas scoffs, his heart feeling lighter than ever before nodding his head. He laughs out loud, the sound stolen from him as Eliott picks him up in his arms, spinning him place and pressing them close before sealing their lips together.

Lucas welcomes every stolen breath, every nip and lick to his lips. He gives back everything tenfold to show Eliott how much he meant what he said.

When Eliott pulls away Lucas rests his forehead on Eliott's, rolling his head against the wetness. Eliott's sets him down, but keeps a firm hold on his hips.

"Lucas," he whispers, breath coming out winded.

"I love you too," he brushes his nose against Lucas', sighing. Content. "So much."

Lucas brings his hands to cup at Eliott's face. He drops kisses on the closed eyelids, down the bridge of Eliott's nose, on his lips—then moves to wrap his cold fingers around Eliott's cold hands, bringing them to his lips. He kisses warmed palms without looking away from the storm blue eyes.

"You want to go see the lions?" Lucas asks.

"It's still raining." Eliott answers back, breathless. Words suspended.

"We should run then, shouldn't we?"

"You making this a race, Lallemant?"

Lucas smiles and before he gives answer, he faces the storm head first and runs, a wild laughter in his heart as he picks up the sound of Eliott chasing after him.


End file.
